The Hunter
by Isaac Clark aka Reven
Summary: Jordan is a cadet in the newly formed 2nd battalion of the famous recon corps created to help retake the Maria and attack the titans in a counter attack to take back the wall. Jordan is a quiet person who keeps to him self after a dark past but can he make new friends and become a solider in the Recon Corps can he become one who hunts titans ...
1. Chapter 1

The Hunter

It was a Late night the cadets where in the back of the cart and it bumped up the dusty rode Jordan sat in the corner by himself while all the others talked amongst them self's about what they wanted to do now they had finished basic training some said it was a waste of time considering the Recon Corps other's where eager to explore and become heroes but Jordan didn't know what to do with his life he wasn't good enough to join the Military Police and yet he didn't want to sit on his arse all day any way even if he wanted to join the guards but this left him with once choice … the recon corps the Hunters , Titan killers … he didn't want to do nothing and yet he thought to himself what good could he do hear? He was afraid of titans he had nightmares about them … he had seen them.

The Cart came to a gradual halt as the driver wowed the horse as it stopped the cadets slowly filed out of the back of the cart. Jordan stepped of the back of the cart and landed in a puddle … he sighed to himself "damn it" another cadet shouted at him looking at the mud he had splashed on his boots "HAY WATCH IT!" he timidly said "sorry" then a loud voice snapped "ANNATION CADETS, FORM A SQUAD!"

All the cadets surprised but there months of training kicked in and they formed a squad all stood at attention and saluted there superior a tall man 6 foot 4 long brown hair with a large build a very intimidating man Jordan's eyes snapped forward when he looked at him "EYES FORWARD!" Jordan's eyes looked forward immediately.

The man shouted "I am Captain Antony Court of the recon corps 1st Squad … follow me"

The Cadets followed the man up the road marching behind the man as they marched up the dirt track through the woods Jordan looked up to see in the moon light an old white castle with blue slate roof. After a short time he found himself at structure it was a stage with fires burning around it to illuminate it the cadets gather around and waited then the Captain got onstage and walked over to a woman with long blond hair leaning against the wall looking over the cadets the man said something to her and she laughed and they talked to them self's and so did the cadets Jordan was getting impatient he wasn't hear to talk!

"Get on with it!" he shouted after he was angry of waiting

Some People went quiet and the 2 people on the stage looked at him Captain Antony looked at him furiously but before he could say anything the woman looked to her side then snapped to attention and saluted "Attention!" she ordered in a voice that was less aggressive than the captains but still purposeful more like an officer than a rough solider. Everyone bolted to attention eyes forward and saluted as another woman marched onto stage she turned and was silent as she looked at the cadets her green eyes sternly inspecting everyone one of them and the cadets felt nervous Jordan certainly did.

After a sort while she spoke calmly with propose "I am commander Shizuka of the Recon Corps 2nd Battalion, we are a new formed battalion to increase the size of the Recon Corps … our mission is to push back the Titans From Wall Miria and make Humanity safe once again we will take back the land that is ours and make a bright future for the world! If you want to be part of human history instead of sitting on your ass in the military police or guards and letting the titans wipe humanity out then by all means you are in the WRONG place … but if you want to be a hero … if you want to fight the good fight for humanity … then you will stay where you are and we will give you the training and the chance for all of you to become heroes and take back what is ours! That is all"

As Soon as the Commander went silent and placed her hands behind her back the whole crowd of cadets muttered amounts them self some people where having second thoughts and doubts whispers began and after a short time Jordan through to himself "what ells is there ? Doing nothing for the rest of your life in the guards? But then again titans …. Could I face them? … She said they would teach me how … maybe this is what I am meant to do with my life …" then her voice spoke again and brought all the cadets silent "now is the time to choose stay or walk away, this will show who amongst you all has the will to be heroes"

Gradually a few cadets slowly walked away trying to be ashamed but after that speech most of the people felt it was something they should do or had to do to not be a coward …

There was a fairly large crowed of cadets still in the court yard after that the commander looked over everyone again who stayed "that's what I through" she said to herself then spoke to everyone "all right then … captain show these cadets to their bunks everyone will be up for breakfast at 07:00 Dismissed!"

Everyone Saluted the Commander as she plodded off stage and motioned of the other woman to follow her the Captain jumped off stage and roared at the cadets to form a squad and get marching to what looked like newly constructed huts outside the castle to peoples surprise they didn't stay inside the large building one cadet asked once they had stopped outside the barracks "sir why don't we stay inside the castle?" … he turned around … "that is for TRUE members of the Recon crops only heroes like Eren Jaeger and the rest of the 1st Battalion stay inside the castle ! You scum will stay out here until you have earned that right! Now all of you chose a bunk and get to sleep the day starts at 06:00!"

Jordan Spoke "but sir the commander said 07:00…."

He turned to face him with a death stare "you … this is the second time you have been insubordinate! … what is your name?"  
"Cadet Jordan sir!"

He Walked up close to him fury in his face "Jordan … one more strike and you're OUT of the recon corps do you understand!"

Jordan Saluted "YES SIR!"

The Captain Shouted "and as for the rest of you 3 strikes and you are out of the recon corps and shovelling sewage in the city! Is that understood!?"

The Cadets all shouted in unison "yes sir!"

"RIGHT NOW OFF WITH YOU ALL!"

The Cadets all piled into the long rectangular huts with bunks inside and talked as they got ready for bed Jordan found a bunk at the very corner of the room as far away from everyone as possible away from the lamps where it was darkest and quietest and looked out of the wind on the wall as he curled up in his bunk feeling the cold he looked up at the moon he through to himself how it was the same moon he saw when he lived in the Trost District what felt like years ago now lying in bed looking up at that same moon all alone in the sky … "I'm going to do this … I'm going to kill the titans for you I have to ... I'm sorry"

As he lay there in the quiet dark he felt the pain and the quiet hate he had inside himself slowly burn in his soul as he went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Jordan was up earlier than everyone ells, staring out of the window, all was quiet and silent and dead … Jordan could hear his breath and saw that he could see the cold fog of his shallow breath it was cool damn cold but that's the way he liked it he liked the cold.

He enjoyed the quiet and the cold it was peaceful and still and he enjoyed every second of it not thinking and not moving.

After a while Captain Antony burst into the room and banged a metal bucket with a stick "STAND TO! EVERYONE UP RIGHT NOW!" and the room burst into life as sleepy cadets scrambled to get out of bed and figure out what was going on but shortly all the cadets where out of bed and standing at attention and saluting the captain he plodded trough the room staring at the sleepy young cadets

And stopped at a an unfortunate particularly young girl "are you tired?" he asked sympathetically

She nodded sheepishly rubbing her eyes "y-y-yes sir"

He roared at the small girl "THEN GET OUTSIDE YOU LAZY USELESS CADET, ALL OF YOU BOOTS AND RUNNING GEAR NOW!"

She looked distraught as the Captain marched outside and everyone ells scrambled for cloths ….He was the only one who noticed she stood still and tears where in her eyes Jordan walked over to her and she was looking down now crying he placed a hand on her shoulder "are you ok?" the small girl possibly about 16 with sort blond hair looked up with brown eyes her lip quivering "i-I … I didn't mean to make him angry"

Jordan placed a 2nd hand on her shoulder and looked into her eyes "you didn't do anything wrong its ok … what is your name? …"

She rubbed her eyes "A-Alice"

He Smiled at her "Alice … that's a nice name" inside he felt a short stab in his heart …

"Listen you didn't do anything wrong he's a bad person … and you are going to have to be brave to survive in this ok? You're gonna have to not cry … can you do that?" he smiled at her hopefully

She Nodded and smiled back "yes I will …"

Jordan smiled widely at the girl "good … now get changed quickly and get outside go go" he encouraged her, she nodded and then enthusiastically ran and got changed Jordan Chuckled slightly to himself it felt good to help someone out but it suddenly dawned on him as the last groups of people where leaving that he was going to be late …

Jordan fumbled to get his cloths on and saw 5 seconds behind the last person to leave Captain Antony looked to see who it was … "Jordan!" he grumbled to himself in a low voice …

Jordan Joined the back of the large Group of people and the Captain ordered "Follow me!"

He began Jogging and the Column of people followed … they ran through the forests for half an hour before coming out onto the open countryside on dirt roads that seemed to have no end to them the air was cold the track was muddy and this early in the morning with no breakfast some of the cadets fell but picked them self's up and Jordan Saw Alice in a puddle as he jogged past her he grabbed her arm and dragged her up as he went past and kept her going "come on Alice!"

"My Knee Hurts!"

"I know but you have to keep going! Come on Alice you can do it!"

She nodded and was panting heavily "ok …"

They Ran until their feet hurt and they could hardly Breath Jordan was virtually Carrying the poor girl by the end of it all and soon they were back through the woods and back to the huts once again

"COME ON Alice where almost there … keep going …"

They finally got there and everyone collapsed on the floor exhausted Jordan sat next to the poor Alice Who cried Jordan put an arm around her "there there … you did grate well done … let's get some food" he helped her up on her shaky legs and all the cadets made it over to the Mess hall Jordan got Alice some food and they ate at the dinner table she looked at it strangely

"that looks …"

"haha what's there to complain about free food!?"

She poked around it but was so hungry and gave in but as soon as she ate some pulled a bitter face when she tried it …

"What's there not to like?"

"I'm used to … normal food …"

"You're not exactly from around here are you?"

She looked worried "why what makes you say that?"

Jordan laughed at her surprised response while eating his food "well who turns up free food in a time like this … you must be from the inner walls … where about"

She looked Anxious "I'm from … Mitras … the erm Capitol …"

Jordan looked shocked … "yes everyone knows where Mitras is … what is a rich girl like you doing in the Recon Crops!?"

Alice looked shyly away "I erm … I wanted to be a hero and fight the evil titans!" she said with more confidence at the end … Jordan knew deep down already she wasn't cut out to be in the recon corps at all … he worried about this poor misguided rich girl …

He put on a brave almost fake smile at the confidence "yer haha … well you did well today Alice …"

She Smiled "really!?"

Jordan chuckled again "yes … now eat your food you're gonna need your strength back"

They ate food and talked and had a laugh with each other Jordan told Alice Funny stories about him and his friends before he joined the recon corps … "and one time me and Alice …" he stopped himself Alice looked up from her food as Jordan stopped "Alice? … you had a friend called Alice!?" she asked happily

Jordan felt another pain inside him … "yes … a long time ago"

Alice Asked "where is she?"

Jordan stared blankly "she … she's … gone now … faraway"

Alice said "ow … well maybe you can see her again someday …"

Jordan Held back the flood that was building up behind his eyes and smiled at her "yes … I hope so"

There was a quiet silence between the 2 of them after that as Jordan Quietly ate and stared down at the table Alice was unaware that he was sad as he hid it …

They all walked outside once they had finished As Jordan walked outside Captain Antony Stopped him "hay … you there Jordan"

Jordan Saluted he Captain "SIR!"

Antony gave a sly smile "as for being the last cadet out of the hut this morning you get to clean out the stables … have fun" he smiled Jordan felt glum but also hate on the inside he wasn't in the mood right now for this but he stood firm at attention and saluted "YES SIR!"

Jordan made his way to the stables and began shovelling the horse poo and cleaning the stables and replacing the hay and water for the horses it was a slow job and while he was alone quiet dark thoughts plagued his mind from his past he found himself biting his tough when he tasted the blood in his mouth "stop it! You idiot … think about something ells!" he whispered to himself he finally got the end stable and he was surprised deep in his own thoughts he didn't realise that there was someone already in the stables

He bumped into a woman with the green recon corps cap and long golden blond hair running down the back of it … it was the officer who was standing on the stage! Jordan dropped the bucket he was carrying in surprise and stood tall as the horse food was knocked over at his feet and the stood there saluting her

She turned around and looked at him with curious and slightly amused hazel green eyes she laughed quietly to herself with her hand over her mouth "hmhmhm … At ease cadet …?"

"Cadet Jordan Renner Ma'am!" He said now with his arms at his sides

She laughed "aren't you going to pick that up? …."

Jordan Immediately Apologies "Yes Ma'am I was just going to sorry Ma'am"

"It's ok … Chill out I'm not going to bite you … What are you doing here?"

"I was ordered by Captain Antony to Clear out the stables Ma'am"

"haha … what did you do to annoy him?"

Jordan hesitated for a second … he was surprised at her relaxed tone "I … I was late for getting ready for our Run this morning"

She laughed "yes … don't worry he's a good guy once you get to know him"

Jordan suppressed a laugh at that statement "as you say Ma'am …"

She looked slightly frustrated "you don't have to call me Ma'am all the time I'm Major Paulena Hoffman … I prefer to be called Paulena when its nor formal ok ?"

"Yes Ma … Paulena … well I only have this stable to clean out and I am done"

She Smiled "good I will help you"

Jordan was surprised he had never met someone who out ranked him who was … normal "T-Thank you … Paulena"

They both got about cleaning the stable and feeding the horse once they were done She walked up to the horse and patted it on the neck as he ate his food "hayyy there you go … come on Jordan … say hello …"

Jordan had lived in the city and never been around horses much was uncomfortable around them "erm … hello …" he said as he places a hand on its side

She laughed "come on … Stroke him …"

Jordan was uneasy at first but began stroking the soft fur of the horse and began smiling he was soft and war on his freezing pale hands She spoke softly also stroking his neck "His name is cowboy … I have had him since I joined the recon corps … he's always looked after me through many battles …" Jordan felt his fur he liked being around this horse … Cowboy … he was soft and gentle Paulena smiled "see nice isn't he?"

Jordan looked at her and smiled "yes he's a wonderful horse …" Jordan Felt happy and calm for a while now until he heard a sharp voice startles him from behind

"Cadet what are you doing!?"

Before he could reply she gave a firm whisper "shhhh! You'll scare Cowboy, Antony!" He Looked annoyed his authority was being challenged in front of a mere cadet! He pointed at Jordan and gave a harsh whisper "You get hear RIGHT NOW! …"

Paulena spoke "no he's staying hear …"

Antony Spoke again when Jordan didn't move confused between following the orders of the most superior officer and the one who was angry with him

Antony Spoke "I SAID …"

Paulena still keeping her voice at normal level Spoke firmly and officially … "I said CAPTAIN … he's staying here is that understood?"

Thee Captain looked at her surprised and looking shot down … is was surprising to see the once powerful and angry captain being told what to do he reluctantly gave up and saluted her "yes Ma'am" he turned around and left in a huff Once he left she turned to him "I apologise on his behalf Cadet a superior officer shouldn't treat his solders like that … and especially not defy his superiors … he's a terrible example" she sighed ashamed but also … what seemed like hurt …

"it's quite all right Major … Please don't apologise to me I'm just a cadet …"

She looked at him with a raised eye brow "maybe … butt I see something in you … I've seen it in other officers … I think your destined for better things …"

The room went quiet with what Jordan realised was a compliment … was he really leadership material … "thank you Paulena"

They finished up there work and closed the stable door "Thank you Cadet I will see you around and take care around the Captain I know he's ... demanding sometimes but he means well"

"I will do thank you Paulena good bye" he waved as he walked up the path up to the huts and met up with the rest of the Cadets and Alice and they spent the rest of the day talking and Jordan evenly climbed into bed Alice had decided to go into the bunk over his so they wouldn't be separated she said he could already tell she was becoming a friend to him and as he climbed into bed and rested his aching body he realised he made 2 friends today… he wondered what tomorrow would hold …

He rested his head on the pillow and as he relaxed once again noticed the cold on his exposed skin and looked at the dark starry night sky he wondered what the future held … was Paulena right ? … maybe he would do some good … maybe he could make up for his past … with that thought that one ember of hope he closed his eyes and the darkness of sleep took him.


	3. Chapter 3

(Hi everybody how has read my story so far many thanks and I appreciate your comments/reviews and im realy looking forward to writing this all out sorry it took so long to write this new chapter collage has been so bussy recently I haven't had much time to do much writing but I should be finishing soon so hopefully much more frequent updates J any way thank you for reading and I hope you continue to read and review my story thanks)

Chapter 3

This morning began with loud noise of clanging and shouting and chaos as Captain Antony awoke the whole hut up with a roar

"COME ON YOU LAZY CADETS UP! UP! GET UP!"  
Jordan as dressed and ready for the morning run right next to alice who was rubbing her eyes yawning standing next to him

-yaaawwww- "…. Im so tyerd"

Jordan smiled "look at you all dressed and ready for the day …" he realised she was ready and hear dressed even before he was! She was certainly improving in only a day!

"ow hehe yer I guess so" she looked up and smiled back at him

"ALL RIGHT MOVE IT DOUBLE TIME!" The Captain bellowed at the young cadets

The run was the same as yesterday … long, hard , cold but this time feet aced even more , some cadets fell but most found the will to keep going straight away but…. Fewer complaints … more silent more accepting the shock had hit them yesterday but today the cold reality sinking in with the frosty morning air chilling the skin and making this world a reality … this is what the recon corps is and there's no turning back now …

Days carried on with similar hard routing but as Jordan silently watched the others around him he noticed cadets gradually through all this senseless hardship they began to get more like friends … more like family … more like a team … more like a tribe banding together through all this for the final goal … Jordan began to see what no one ells saw he saw the method in what seemed like to everyone ells pointless he realised why the officers did all this now …

As the weeks went by physical training went on tougher but no matter how tough it got the cadets got stronger they gradually got to a point they were doing things that would be considered impossible for people there age and size and through it all Jordan and Alice stuck together

They were both sitting in the mess hall eating lunch laughing and talking and he was amazed they had just completed a 3 KM run in 15 minutes WITH packs on across rough marshes and now they were enjoying warm broth and bread as Jordan was listening to Alice he was thinking how she was becoming so much like a little sister to him he looked after her and protected her from anyone if necessary and taught her how do things if she struggled … Alice was like the little sister he never had.

Again the training pounded on and on until all the cadets where remarkably fit way more that any other unit in the army and one day something different happened

Captain Antony ordered the cadets to follow him out to a special training area and ordered the cadets to take 2 sticks from a large box

"right now your all going to begin the next phase of your training ... duelling this is a test of your skills and will allow you to improve your skills and timing and accuracy with a blade although you will never duel a fellow human this will make you more comfortable with using a blade and allow you to perfect your technique with the blades any questions?"

The cadets remained silent

"good … you are all to pair up together and practice duelling for one hour then you may go for lunch" He walked away to watch the cadets to pair up and practice with one another and the cadets went about it pairing up but then realised … they had no idea of what to do

Jordan Stood in front of Alice she looked nervously up at Jordan and said worriedly "I urm … don't know what to do…"

Jordan smiled "its ok do you remember hand to hand combat while as a cadet?"

"umr yer … kinda …" Alice looked confused

"Remember the moves you learnt in that and try and use them in this situation … like the jab and hook remember that?"

"yes I guess so … so how should I erm … practice that?" She was still shy and nervous about fighting

"Just attack me" Jordan said calmly

"b-b-but … I don't want to get hit and what if I hit you?"

Jordan smiled reassuringly "its ok Alice I won't fight back and you won't hurt me just go for it jab and hook try it"

"oww kay …." She grabbed the sticks more firmly and took a nervous deep breath with a weak but energetic leap she lunged forward with her left stick and poked Jordan in the chest "oww no no im sorry please" she got so scared when she touched him with the stick.

Jordan chuckled softly "its ok Alice its ok … just keep going"

"ok .." she swing the right stick around to cut across the side do the 'hook' and Jordan blocked it with his stick and the clang and Alice yelp and almost drop hers and the sudden hard impact and fright

Jordan realised her nervousness and smiled she was cute and thought she really gave it her best shot "well done Alice! Well done!"

"r-r-realy? … Did I do ok?" she gave him this frightened look that made him almost want to hug her

"Yes Alice well done!" he gave her a beaming smile and she immediately smiled up at him "yayyyyy"

They carried on duel practice turning combat moves they had learnt in hand to hand into duelling moves and soon they were coordinated and practicing with real skill where everyone ells around them where flailing there sticks around with clumsy swings they were the only 2 in the yard to give any decent effort or skill into their practice little did they know this brought unwanted attention from the other side of the yard.

Captain Antony Came over to the pair "you there … Jordan who taught you how to fight like this?"

Jordan salted the Captain and Replied confused "erm … no one sir"

He gave him a suspicious look "don't be a smart arse with me Jordan … where did you learn to Duel?"

Jordan Answered Honestly "we are adapting hand to hand moves we learnt in basic training to become duelling moves sir honestly"

He gave look of surprise and deep thought at that answer "is this true Cadet!?" he looked down to little Alice "umm Yes … Sir … Captain Antony Sir I mean … Sir"

He looked back at Jordan "… mhmmm … carry on Cadet …" He turned and left 2 to practice and soon the hour was over the cadets all left for Lunch while at the table Alice Asked Jordan "are we in trouble?" Jordan laughed "no no its ok I think he's just wondering why we were doing so well before we even got taught anything me and you did good today I know it, you did amazing Alice just remember what we did and to stay confident and in control when you're fighting and you will do fine" Alice blushed and smiled "really!? You think I did well?" Jordan chuckled at the way she looked to him for praise like he was some kind of teacher "yes Alice you did amazingly good … now finish your lunch before it gets cold"

Later that day Jordan found himself cleaning the stables a familiar cheery voice called from behind "hello Jordan …"

As was becoming the tradition he found himself helping Major Paulena Hoffman Clean her horse Cowboy's stables and they often talked about all manner for random and funny things like her favourite colour or simply about music whiles cleaning the stables Jordan Turned and smiled "hello Paulena"

She laughed to her self

"what?" Jordan asked confused

She just laughed quietly this made Jordan confused even more

"what!?" Jordan was confused and nervous now

"ow nothing …"

"Please what is it?" Jordan begged

"ok fine then … Antony was talking about what happened in the training yard today … I've never seen him so annoyed and frustrated especially not by a cadet! Hahaha"

Jordan was nervous and confused "what!? Why!? The answering him back thing? O no am I in trouble o god no …" Jordan felt bad he remember he only had 1 last time left otherwise he was going to be kicked out if he annoyed the Captain one more time …

"no hahaha nothing like that … at the Officers Meeting this Afternoon the Commander asked him how the first duelling session went because it was her idea to make you all practice sword skills and to teach you how to fight …"

Jordan was confused "but he never taught us anything … he just told us to practice "

Paulena was surprised and her happy mood was changed with surprise "what? … but he had orders to teach you all to fight…"

Jordan Huffed "well he didn't do anything …"

Paulena continued "that explains why he was so mad then hahaha … you see he told the commander that you were all rubbish and where all terrible fighters and that you were all going to need lots of training to become decent warriors the commander was surprised but then he said about you and how you MADE UP your own moves and taught them to another cadet trying to make you seem like you weren't doing the right thing and he explained how you created them using the hand to hand skills you were taught in basic training and teaching these made up moves to a younger cadet hahaha"

Jordan was scared he was trying to make it seem like he was doing something he shouldn't! What if he's going to get in trouble? "How is that funny?" she frowned

"Because when the commander heard how a simple cadet could not only adapt a new strategy for them self's but also teach others about it she was impressed …"

"What … but …"

"And tomorrow she wants to see you fight …"

Jordan's Jaw Dropped … "b-b-but I just … how can I … I'm not good enough to fight! …"

Paulena smiled "well then … better get some rest then hahaha gonna be a big day tomorrow for you haha …"

Jordan left to go to his hut and get some rest … he climbed into bed … "ugh what a long day ..."

Laying in his bed his body aced his eyes where heavy and thinking about how well he was doing with the running and fighting he felt he was finally getting stronger … "maybe I'll be strong enough to defeat these things someday … maybe I'll finally be strong enough to protect people" … "just too late to protect the one that mattered … it's too late now Jordan you can't go back … you can't do ANYTHING about that you sorry fool!" … stupid thoughts and voices never left him alone at night when everything was quiet … these thoughts in his head these voices of a guilty conscious literally try and keep him up at night … but he was to exhausted now and soon the darkness swept over his sleepy eyes and took him to dark unconsciousness of sleep …


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Again another early wake up call … extremely early this morning the sun wasn't even up yet … everyone was extremely tier and confused just like on the first day again but Jordan figured it out the Captain wanted him to not get enough rest to suffer so that his ability to fight would be terrible everyone lined up outside and he gave the group the longest run yet Jordan gritted his teeth as he stared at the back of the captains head he knew what he was trying to do and he dispised him

He heard tired breathing he looked to his right and saw how Alice was tired she looked over at Jordan with tears in her eyes "i-i-im hungry …. My feet relay hurt" it broke Jordan's heart and he felt rage at the same time … "I … I know me to come on we can do this just keep breathing"

It was not until 10 minutes later Alice tripped and collapsed on the floor that it hit Jordan just how far this was going … he rushed down to meet her and make sure shes ok "Alice are you ok!?" she looked up crying her legs where blood from being cut on the floor and mud stains mixed with the blood and tears in the girls eyes by now the other cadets had stopped and where mumbling and talking and some taking a break through sheer exhaustion.

Soon after Captain Antony marched and pushed through the cadets "WHY HAVE YOU ALL STOPED!?"

Jordan Gritted his teeth Alice's worried expression as she tried to stutter "i-i-i-I j-j-just fell sorry s-sir" tears in her eyes  
The Captain looked furious "GET UP YOU LITTLE WELP!"

That was it … Jordan couldn't take it "ENOUGH!" he screamed so loud in the middle of the track

Everyone in the group went quiet … like the whole world was silent and the look of confusion and supprise on the captains face soon turned to rage "AND WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!? GET UP BOTH OF YOU BEFORE I HAVE YOU THROWN OUT OF THIS DAMN CORPS"

Jordan rose up and shouted "BEFORE WHAT!?…" he took a deep breath "can't you see she's hurt, can't you see everyone is tired … just what do you think your doing the sun isn't even properly up yet ! we haven't eaten we have run for miles … we can't take it anymore!"  
The Captain tried to burst out again "I DON'T CARE! …"

Jordan cut him off "but it does matter no one ells does this where up the earliest ! and now even earlier and further what you're doing is illegal! This is insanity does the commander even know about this!? I bet she doesn't!"  
The Captain went silent as he surprisingly broke eye contact taken aback , everyone in the group looked at Jordan surprised and amazed he stood up to him

The Captain said "I don't have to justify myself to you CADET! …"

Jordan Looked at him furiously "LEAVE we don't need you! JUST GO!"

The captain huffed and turned around and just kept running on and on while everyone remind in stunned silence by the time he was far away everyone cheered "WOW!" "Well done!" "I didn't think anyone would stand up to him!" Jordan felt a feeling of relief for the first time while being head he didn't feel like a victim … he had strength … he could fight back

But then Jordan turned to Alice "are you ok?" he saw a smile on her face as she rubbed her tears "thank you!" Jordan couldn't help but smile "its ok … now let's get you back … someone give me a hand"

A Boy about the same age as him with sort red hair with the same height but a more slimmer lighter build came over "ill help" he lent down next to Alice and him and Jordan both lifted her up and held her arms carrying her back together

"Thanks, what's your name?" Jordan asked him

"I'm Mark" the boy smiled at Jordan "thanks mark, now everyone come on lets get back home"

Jordan lead everyone back home walking this time however not running and everyone followed him naturally he seemed to have suddenly gained the silent respect of everyone in the group everyone talked happily on their way back and he realized how everyone had bonded during their time hear and Jordan realized it was time to make a new friend

"Well I'm Jordan from the Trost District nice to meet you mark where are you from?"

"I'm from a small village close to the Karanese District I used to see the Recon corps go through there some times as a kid and I'v always wanted to join them …"

Before Jordan knew it they were talking like old friends about everything and anything he was a nice guy, he lost his farther in the campaign to retake Wall Maria but his mother still lives on the farm and his older brothers help out with it but he's always wanted to be in the recon crops so he joined

After a while of walking everyone returned to the mess hall and had lunch and then returned to their barracks where everyone enjoyed a nap or just a rest while talking Jordan sat on the steps outside with mark and Alice as she cleaned her cuts with a cloth and bandaged them up as gently and as caringly as he could but it still stung for her but she was happy he took care of her her smile hadn't left her since he stood up for her the 3 of them talked about random things and enjoyed the sun it was nice to have just 1 afternoon of rest. All that was until 4 horses came up to the barracks and stopped in front of it all the people got off one Was Paulena the other was the Commander with a stern look on her face followed by 2 MP's with rifles on their backs Jordan and mark both stood up immediately and poor Alice stood up almost knocking the bowl of water over and her half-finished bandaged fell of one of her legs as all of them saluted the commander looked dead in Jordan's eyes with a look that stared into his very soul he was terrified "are you Cadet Jordan?"

"Y-yes Ma'am"

Major Paulena came up behind her "I assure you this isn't like him I know the cadet my self he wouldn't …"

The Commander ignored her and carried on cutting her off "are you the cadet from Captain Antony's training Group?"

"Yes Commander" Jordan was scared he felt a cold dark feeling in his stomach

"I'm placing you under arrest for striking a superior officer"

Jordan froze and he didn't know what to feel, surprise, confusion , anger before he could react one of the MP's came with hand cuffs and clapped them around his writs behind his back

Alice shouted out "noooo! He didn't do it! leave him alone"

The commander looked down at the girl "what are you talking about?"

Alice wrapped her arms around Jordan like a big brother and looked scared "please don't take him away"

"why?"

Mark spoke out "Ma'am Cadet Jordan has not struck any officer I can vouch for that"

Soon some of the other cadets came outside the barracks to see what the commotion was as soon as they saw the commander was there they saluted,

"Get back inside Cadets" one of the MP's ordered and they began to walk inside

"wait" the commander spoke to them and the immediately turned back around and saluted "where any of you present this morning with Cadet Jordan?"

They all nodded

"and did any of you see him hit Captain Antony?"

"no Ma'am" she looked surprised

Paulena spoke to her "you see this isn't right I know the cadet it doesn't add up"

Mark Spoke again "Captain Antony made us Run before the sun even came up this morning for miles through the wilderness before eating, one of the cadets fell and was injured, Jordan helped her but Captain Antony threatened to discipline him for helping her"

The commander went silent in thought for a moment "are there are outhers who can confirm this?"

Mark responded "the whole group Ma'am"

Her eyes narrowed as she clearly gritted her teeth under her angry expression "ok … MP's relies the Cadet … I need to talk to Captain Antony"

Before Jordan knew what was going on he was out of cuffs and the commander and the MP's where riding off but Paulena stood there looking at him and Alice "are you ok?"

He relaxed his stance "yer I'm fine but Alice is hurt" Mark and Alice where stood at attention "please take a seat its ok…"

"ow erm … thank you" alice sat down sawly on the step her legs still hurting "let me take a look at those cuts" Paulena offered inspecting her cuts and then re bandaging them "oww this look bad ill take you to our infirmary" She lifted Alice up in her arms and looked at Jordan "you did a brave thing Standing up to him … I'm sorry this had to happen but don't worry this will be sorted out once and for all"

Paulena carried Alice to her horse cowboy and placed her on the saddle "ok I'm going to take her to the infirmary you both stay here and take a rest … don't worry you did a brave thing today Jordan"

Paulena took the reins of cowboy and lead him as Alice sat on the saddle and waved good bye to Jordan he smiled and waved back Mark came up to him "so you KNOW her?"

Jordan looked embarrassed "erm well … yer I guess"

Mark laughed "hahaha you are a surprising person Jordan …. Come on let's get inside it might rain soon"

Jordan talked to Mark as the rain came tapping on the roof and soon began to gush down and before long the sun was setting "what a crazy day…."

The Door came open and Alice walked in a looked for Jordan with a smile on her face she rushed over and hugged him "thank you sooo much for helping me, you were so brave!"

Jordan Blushed and smiled as he hugged her back "its ok Alice I'll always be here to look after you"

It wasn't long before everyone was soon getting to bed and Jordan pulled the covers over himself with a sense of satisfaction on his mind as the rain pattered down on the roof it was relaxing and calming he smiled to himself … I did good today …. He trough in his mind and he felt good

I wonder what tomorrow brings.

For the first time in so long in his life he finally went to sleep with a smile upon his face as he knew he had done good and made a new friend.


End file.
